Broken Strings
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi and G are facing the end of their relationship. Bittersweet I think, and has a lot to do with the song. The actual story is short, and placed between the lyrics. This has nothing to do with any episode, so no spoilers. Please read and enjoy!


**Don't own anything. The song and show belong to the rightful owners and people.  
**

Okay, I was listening to Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado -great song, I suggest listening to it while reading this- and I wanted to write something for NCIS: Los Angeles, so I chose my _**favourite**_ pairing for this show, which is Kensi/G. I just think they would suit for some reason, so I am doing a songfic. I don't think any episodes are mentioned, and basically it goes along with the song.... Anyway, I'm writing on the top because I don't want to wreck the ending by writing a bunch of stuff. Enjoy, and please let me know how it is!

_**Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything,**_

He held her in his arms, both of them knew it was the last time. It was the end, which left them painfully shattered. The tears falling down their face was a reminder of how everything was gone.  
_**  
When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else**_

"I love you." But she knew he didn't mean it, just like he knew she was lying when she responded with "I love you too." It was hard to face the truth that there was no love.

_**Oh, it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay**_

They could feel each other fading away. They couldn't hold on, or forgive and forget. Nothing could make it okay._**  
**_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

She pulled away, "I can't do this. It isn't here." He nodded, "I know."_**  
**_

_**Oh, the truth hurts  
And lies, worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

She tired a smile, and he wiped away her tears, "Hey, don't cry."

_**Oh, what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us**_

She let out a soft sob, "What's gonna happen?" He lifted her chin up, "We'll be okay."

_**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late**_

Sadness switched to anger, "How can you say that? We won't be okay."

_**Oh, it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay**_

He shook his head, "We may not be okay as us, but we're going to be okay as ourselves."

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell something that ain't real**_

She closed her eyes, "It hurts, even though I know our hearts aren't in it anymore."_**  
**_

_**Well, the truth hurts  
And lies, worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

He closed his too, "I'm not lying to you and saying I'm fine, I'm can't be, and that's the truth."

_**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)**_

Their eyes opened and locked, "It's too late, there's nothing left, is there?"_**  
**_

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

He held out his hand, "No. There's nothing left Kensi."_**  
**_

_**Well, truth hurts  
And lies, worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

She grabbed the outstretched hand, "So G, I guess this is goodbye."

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again**_

He wrapped her in his arms, and she clung to him like a lifeline. The last words spoken, they said together...

"It's over."_**  
**_


End file.
